


Time is Slipping

by dirks_left_eyebrow (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, implied depression, mentions of bullying, mentions of insomnia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dirks_left_eyebrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This whole thing is dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stuff of Nightmares

     " _Hurry John, hurry, I can't hold on-!" His eyes are wide with terror. His hands slip the final time and he falls with a muffled screech into the depths. "Dave!" John runs towards the pit, his eyes wide now as he sprints full out in an attempt to save what was already lost, but he was moving to fast and his feet slipped-_

John let out a gasp and sat straight up, clutching at the front of his worn pajama shirt. His face was sweaty, causing his hair to stick to it, the top parts sticking up all over. John grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and looked at the alarm clock.  _3:11_. It was wayyyy to early for this. John stood and slowly made his way to the bathroom. His sky blue eyes looked tired, the bags underneath them heavy and dark. John's skin, normally dark and beautiful, was now pale and blotchy. He grabbed a towel and wet it, wiping his face with a sigh.

     It had been three weeks.  _It's all my fault._ They had been up on the mountain on a camping trip.  _Why didn't I tell him no..?_ Dave had suggested they go off trail so he could show them a cool area him and his bro had found.  _If I had been paying attention-_ John had turned away for just a moment when he heard Dave's cry.  _He didn't deserve to die._ The lion had appeared from no where. They both backed up, but there was no where to go.  _I deserve to be dead, not him._ Dave had lunged at it and they rolled.  _Why aren't I dead..?_ They rolled to close to the edge...  _No... No no no no nO NO NO NO!_ John was sprinting, eyes wide and heart beating frantically.  _He's not dead!_ And then Dave was falling, falling..  _He.. He can't be..._

     John splashed more water on his face before going back to bed. It had been three weeks and had just come to terms with the fact that Dave wasn't there, more or less. _No more talking, no more racing, no more cuddling... no more no more no more..._  And as John settled into bed for another nightmare, he couldn't help but think that having nothing surely gives you a lot of something. 


	2. There's a monster in my closet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who done it

      _Get up. Get a shower. Do your hair. Get dressed. Grab some toast._ Even the normal morning routine exhausted John. He hurried out the door without saying goodbye and barely caught the bus, sitting down beside Jade. "Hi John!" Jade looked as happy as always, grinning toothily at him. John managed to wave, still lost in his nightmares. "How are you?" He shrugged. Jade hesitated before looking away again out the window. 

     In just a few short minutes they were at school and John was dealing with the usual questions. He didn't answer them ever, just keeping his head down and hoping they'd go away. Not that they ever did. First it was persistence. Then mocking. Then shoving and punching. But John didn't care. He couldn't feel them anymore, anyway. He went home with scratches and bruises, going straight up to his room without dinner and doing his homework before staring at his ceiling for hours, scared of sleep and scared of his own brain. 

    When John woke up, he might have guessed it was from nightmares, but he had been sleeping well. No, he had been woken by something else. A sort of disturbance. John slowly sat up, feeling for his glasses with clammy hands. He shouldn't be scared, there wasn't anyone in the house except him and his dad. But there  _was._

John stood up carefully, clenching his fists and making his way into the hall. He lowered himself down the stairs as quietly as possible and made his way into the kitchen. A figure was by the door and hadn't seen John yet; it was turned away. John's hand gently flicked up the light switch and he blinked, eyes adjusting, before his mouth dropped open in a silent scream.

 


	3. All bark, no bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know who was in the kitchen by now, but I have to make a chapter about it nevertheless.

     John never thought he'd be back in this position. His eyes are blurry, whether from being up this late or the few tears that are occasionally running down his face and that he's wiping away, annoyed. Across from him the golden-haired boy was sitting, the red hand-shaped mark on his cheek slowly fading and aviators reflecting the kitchen light. He was fiddling with the strings of his jacket and chewing on his lip.

     "S-so," John paused to clear his throat, surprised that his voice was so shaky, "Care to explain?" Dave looked up, his eyebrows creasing. "Look, I meant to tell you..." John didn't notice himself stand. "Tell me what? That my best friend isn't dead?!" He wasn't trying to keep the tears back now.

     "Do you know how long it's been since I've gotten a good night's sleep?! The people at school have been beating me up since you were gone! I haven't actually talked with anyone for three weeks, Dave!" Dave stood, concern in the eyes behind his aviators. "Why did you care so much..?" John couldn't believe he was hearing this. It was obvious, wasn't it? "Because I love you! Are you that stupid Dave!" 

     John was yelling by now. He didn't care,their walls were thick and his father slept deeply. Dave took a step forward and John flinched. He looked like a wounded animal, one hand up in defense. "I never- I didn't know-" 

     "I didn't expect you to understand, anyway." John pushed past him, grabbing a jacket and slamming the door behind him, leaving a very confused, very upset Dave standing in the kitchen.

 


	4. Lurking Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop-dee-doo lookie who's returned

     John knew the neighborhood well and was a few blocks away in a minute or so. He had pulled on the jacket but realized that not only was it thin, but it was also from last year and much too small. He had cooled off by now, though the tears wouldn't stop coming, and the terrible cold reached deep into his bones. It was then it all came rushing back to John why he never went out alone at night. Suddenly the shadows leaned closer and everything seemed to hold it's breath, a demon lurking just out of sight and the cold air turning suddenly heavy. John felt rather than saw the world spin before him and the ground came up to meet him in a whirlwind of color and fear so cold it burned.

     When John woke up a few minutes later, he was first aware of warmth and safety. Through half-open and blurry eyes, he saw Dave. The funny thing was, Dave didn't have wings. "Am I... am I dead..?" John's voice was a mere whisper and he heard a familiar chortling before things began to spin and merge again and he was oblivious.

     The second time John woke up, he was on something comfortably familiar and warm. A blanket lay loosely over him. The only thing he could remember was the dream of the angel, and that was surely a dream. There were footsteps and a warm rag was placed over John's head. He was slowly regaining his strength now and he looked up to see Dave, leaning up over him with a drained but warm smile. The look of confusion on John's face was enough for him to explain that after running out, John had passed out and Dave found him later, carrying him home and setting him in bed. "But what about..?" John stopped himself. From the scratchy state of his throat, he wasn't in very good shape, and that was obviously a dream. There are a lot of realistic dreams! 

    "What about what?" It might have just been John, but for a moment Dave looked panicked- hunted, even, and for a moment his smile faltered. "Oh- it's nothing. Just a weird dream I had." Dave visibly more relaxed and his smile returned. "Ah, ok. You better get some rest, you've been through a lot." John nodded and Dave sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his hair and murmuring quietly, and John fell asleep as soon as his eyes closed.


	5. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @People who gave me kudos and/or actually follow this story   
> You guys are actual saints I love you  
> Also, the tags aren't accurate anymore I've changed about 95% of this story lmfao

     A few days later John was back in tip-top shape. He was back in school and speaking again, even if was just a muttered 'Hello' and an 'Okay' when asked how he is. The bullies had died down since they realized what they did had no affect anymore. And, most surprisingly to John, he hadn't seen Dave since that night. He wondered faintly if it was a dream and considered going to his house, but there was still a tiny ball of doubt in him. What if it was all a dream? What if, in going to his house, it only stirred up bad feelings within his bro? No, John would just try his best to forget about it and go on with life as it was before. 

    Now, all of this was working- in fact, it worked so well that John was almost happy again. That is, until the night he was yanked uneventfully from his slumber and from his bed by a pair of frantic red eyes set in a body stronger than he remembered. "John!" Dave shook him back and forth, trying to wake him up but only succeeding in making him dizzy and less excited to be awake. "Wha..?" John grabbed Dave's shoulders. "C-calm down!" His words were slightly muddled. Dave stopped shaking him and let go, but then went to the window and yanked it open. "What are you doing?!" John grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. "We have to go!" Dave turned around to face him and John felt his body freeze with the familiar icy layer of terror. Looking closer, Dave's eyes were sunken and dark, and he wasn't just thin- he looked half-starved. His hair was messy and shirt dirty, and his usually playful smile had been replaced with a serious frown to match the tiny creases between his eyebrows. 

     "What's going on?!" Dave strode back over to John and swept him up as easily as if he were the teddy bear on the forgotten bed. "No time to explain, we have to go now!" John wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. "Dave wha-" His sentence was cut off by crashing in the living room and gruff voices. Dave's eyes widened, then he clambered through the window and launched himself off the roof without a backwards glance.


	6. Falling Upwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much.

     John was falling. He was falling and it was the most peaceful time anyone had ever fallen ever, he was sure of it. Usually when you fall, there's a moment of dread as the ground disappears, then your stomach falls out and your groin gives a little tug upwards, and your heart flies up and away. There isn't any time or even enough air in your lungs to scream and your brain is too muddled to make that happen. Then the ground is right there and everything catches up to you and your life flashes before your eyes and then- Splat! But the only thing John felt was a gentle breeze. He was curled fearfully against Dave's chest, eyes shut tightly.

     "John? John- open your eyes, look around." Dave's voice was barely eligible through the blood rushing in John's ears, but slowly John opened his eyes. All around him the clouds were lit up with moonlight; it reflected off of everything, lighting up both boys' eyes with stars. "W-woah.." John sighed, reaching up and watching a fluffy grey cloud break into wisps between his fingers. Even though it was cold and John was in footie pajamas with bunny slippers, flying through the air, he was quite warm snuggled against Dave and he soon dozed off.

    When John woke up again, he was in an unfamiliar but very comfortable bed. His heavy eyelids begged to stay closed, but he forced them open and lay there in a room drenched with darkness. Beside him Dave lay close enough for John to feel his steady, heavy breathing. As soon as John's eyes opened Dave's did, popping to life with such speed that it scared John. "Dave..? What's- Where are we?" Dave threw his arm over John's shoulders. "Go back to bed." John, who was very much awake now, felt his eyebrows furrow. "No-what? Dave, what's going on?" Dave put his forehead against John's. "Trust me, we don't have much longer to sleep." John nodded his consent, suddenly overcome with weariness, and submitted to the darkness edging his vision.


	7. All's Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm not very reliable, but I'm gonna start a new story soon as well so you'll have twice as much to look forward too! ;u;

     When John woke up again, he had to pee so bad that he nearly let it all loose on the soft sheets. But, with a lot of willpower, he stood and ran through an unfamiliar hotel room and into the bathroom. After relieving himself, John's stomach began to make unhappy noises and his throat begged for water. John followed the delicious scent of a breakfast sandwich to a microwave and devoured the five small egg, cheese, and bacon morsels he found. There was a note on top of the microwave. 'John, I went out to get some stuff. There's clothing on the bed and food in the microwave, and more downstairs if you need it. If any strange men come to the door, DO NOT OPEN IT. Ok? No matter what! See ya in a bit! - Dave'

     John's eyes followed the words a couple of times before it sank in. Guess that meant he wasn't going to find out what's been going on. He looked on the bed and found a blain blue t-shirt and jeans, and sand colored flip flops. John grabbed them and locked the door, then locked himself in the bathroom for the longest shower he had ever taken. He stayed in well after the scalding water turned icy cold, then got out and dried off, finding a small bottle of hotel lotion. After smearing himself with lotion, John got into the clothes Dave had provided and went out to turn on the news, wrapping himself in a blanket.

     "Yes, police are still investigating the disappearance of young boy Jonathan Egbert, who was taken from his home after some robbers came in three days ago." John sat up straighter. Three _days_? "All signs point to his father to have been murdered, there are signs of a struggle and blood, along with a torn shirt." A picture of a shirt came up on the screen and John felt an odd convulsion rip up his throat. The button up he had gotten him for Father's Day. Ripped and bloody on the messy bed, where there was never a pillow out of place. John faintly heard the door open but didn't move until Dave's weight dipped the bed. "What's going-" Dave broke off, clearing his throat. John's face was shadowed. "You have got a whole lot to explain, and if I were you, I'd hurry up." 


	8. A Problematic Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about starting another story but I'm not so sure.. anyone have any opinions on the idea?

     It seemed like it took a long time for Dave to answer. He looked around the room, sighed, glanced at John, sighed again, and then finally brought himself up, bracing himself to explain. "Ok, so, I guess I have a lot to explain.." John looked up, swiping at his eyes. "Yeah, you do. Why am I here? What's going on, Dave? Why are you  _alive_?" Dave looked a little upset at that question, grimacing. "Where are we, even? What was that on the note, strange men? Where's my dad, Dave?" John's voice cracked at this last part and he looked away again. Dave scooted closer.

     "Ok, here's your answers: You are here because I was assigned to protect you, which is a big deal. I did die, that's true, but angels can't truly die, so I just kind of came back after a week or so in recovery." John's eyes widened and he whipped around, but Dave held a hand up for silence. "This hotel is one out of the way where I believe we'll be safe, at least for a while. There are some more of my kind in hiding here, so they'll warn us of trouble. The strange men..." Dave paused, thinking for a moment. "I can't quite explain that yet. We need to be somewhere safer." John looked like he was going to say something, but Dave held up a hand again. "Lastly, I don't know about your dad. We have reason to believe he was captured and is being tortured for information. Luckily, he knows about you and was trained to stay silent. Unluckily, we don't know how long he'll live." John nodded. "But what about-" He was cut off from pounding on the door. 

     "They're here! Get out of here!! I'll hold them o-" It was cut off by a scream. The door got knocked down. Men poured in. Dave jumped up. A tool met John's head and everything swirled into darkness.


End file.
